


Secret Present

by Sleepless_in_Starbucks



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tenth Anniversary, as in so briefly mentioned he doesn't even get a name, deceit mentioned - Freeform, from tumblr, like almost only fluff, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/pseuds/Sleepless_in_Starbucks
Summary: Prompt: Can I have a Virgil and Logan getting a reptile or any type of anphipiom?





	Secret Present

Virgil tried not to grumble too much as he fought his way down the street, winds strong enough to uproot a tree fighting back as rain poured down. Frustrated, he slipped into the nearest doorway he saw, happy for even a second partially out of the awful conditions.

Running a hand through his absolutely drenched hair, Virgil let his mind wander to the more important matter of the day: his tenth year anniversary with Logan. Ten years ago today he and the cutest nerd he had ever met had gotten married, and Virgil wanted to get him something special for the anniversary.

He had already bought a unique selection of ties he just knew Logan would love, and had dedicated many hours of his life to convincing a certain jelly maker manager to produce a certain jelly for the day. But after every amazing thing Logan had done for him, even just being honored enough to be married to him… Virgil just wanted to make this an amazing anniversary.

The door he was almost leaned against opened, startled him out of his thoughts. He looked to find a man holding it open, visible eyebrow raised, the other covered by a snake that was lazily coiled in his hair and over his face.

“Can I help you?” He asked, the snake on his head hissing quietly as he spoke. “Because otherwise, you’re in the way of my customers.”

Virgil was about to apologize and face the storm once again before he caught a glimpse behind the man. The store behind him was filled with terrariums filled with lizards and snakes. Virgil’s eyes widened slightly as he got an idea.

“Actually, I think you can.”

~~

Virgil closed the door as quietly as he could, hoodie draped over the box under his arm in case that failed.

“Virgil? Is that you?”

Looks like it failed. Deciding Logan must be somewhere in the kitchen, Virgil quickly dashed for the living room, throwing a blanket over the box as he put it next to the coffee table, where his other gifts and Logan’s were.

Logan came out into the living room, hearing the noise. He tilted his head when he saw Virgil wasn’t in his hoodie and, consequentially, even more soaked than he had been earlier. “Virgil, dear, you’re drenched.”

Virgil smiled awkwardly at Logan, scratching the back of his neck. “It’s really stormin’ out there.”

“Why isn’t your hoodie on?”

“I, uh…” Virgil hesitated, searching for a viable answer, “I thought holding it over my head would work better?”

“With this wind?” Logan asked, incredulously, stepping closer to Virgil to rest the back of his hand on his forehead. “You’re not sick, are you?”

“What? No!” Virgil responded, though he made no move to get away from Logan’s touch. Ten years married and he was still a touch-starved gay disaster.

Logan tutted. “You normally only make stupid, boring decisions when you’re running a fever. Doesn’t matter, you’re definitely going to get sick now.”

“I’m insulted. What do you mean by stupid, boring decisions?”

Logan smiled and moved his hand from Virgil’s forehead to cup his cheek. “I am the only one in this relationship with, as you might put it, any brain cells. You just normally make stupid decisions for some sort of odd thrill. Holding your hoodie over you instead of wearing it was just plain stupid.”

Virgil placed a hand over Logan’s. “And yet, you married me.”

“And I’ve only regretted it a few times.” Logan said, chuckling at Virgil when his expression became laughably indignant. He kissed him before pulling away and heading towards the kitchen. “Get changed, and we can have dinner.”

“Can dinner wait?” Virgil asked, flinching to himself when Logan turned back around, looking both confused and concerned. “I uh… want to open gifts first.”

Logan still looked confused, but he nodded. “I confess, my plan for dinner went…less than admirably. We’re waiting for the pizza anyways.”

Virgil smirked. “I thought you had a master plan for the best anniversary dinner yet?”

Logan looked away from Virgil, though he still caught the tiny smile he had along with an embarrassed blush. “Surprisingly, my dedication to the night and you did not, in fact, give me the ability to cook.”

Virgil laughed as he headed up the stairs to change. “I could have told you that, Lo. I think I did, actually.”

“Oh, just get changed.” Logan called back, trying to sound annoyed, knowing that Virgil caught the obvious warmth in his tone anyways.

After a few minutes, Virgil returned in his softest pajama pants and a black sweater. Catching Logan’s light disapproving stare, he said, “I’ll get changed for dinner, but right now, I am cold and partially wet. I deserve this.”

“And so much more.” Logan added softly, smiling when Virgil flushed, expecting a mock and not a compliment.

“Just open your presents, dork.” Virgil responded after a moment, trying and failing to sound as collected as he had been a minute ago.

Logan did so, marveling over the ties and talking about how they happened to compliment every outfit in his wardrobe in some way. He then almost fainted when he pulled out the jelly- a jar of Crofter’s specialty ‘Loganberry,’ this one with the silliest photo of him Virgil could find on the lid. It also happened to be Logan’s favorite flavor.

“I thought they stopped making Loganberry?” He asked, in awe.

“I have my ways.” Virgil responded slyly, deciding he didn’t need to talk about how he both begged and threatened the Crofter’s representative he had talked to in order to get them to search the warehouses for an extra jar.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Aw, Lo, as much as I love the humility-”

Logan glared at Virgil, though he looked too amused for it to mean anything. “I wasn’t talking to _you_.”

Virgil held a hand to his heart when he realized Logan had been looking at the jelly. “I’ve been replaced by a jar of jelly?”

“Yes.” Logan replied as seriously as he could muster while he put the jar to the side.

“Fine, then.” Virgil said, crossing his arms and looking away. “I demand gifts to honor my passing as most important thing in your life.” Virgil continued, deciding to keep the box a secret gift to give very last. Because as loathe as he was to admit it, Virgil may have picked up a few dramatic tendencies from his brother.

“Well, one of them is burnt in the kitchen.” Logan said, glancing in the direction of the destroyed gift. “I really should have guessed that would have failed.”

“So far, your gifts displease me.”

Logan chuckled before pushing a box at Virgil. “Try the not-burnt one.”

Virgil opened the box, pushing aside a sheet of tissue paper to pull a sheet of metal. It wasn’t very large, roughly the size of his hand (much too small for the box, actually), with a line running through. The line was completely horizontal save for a single vertical wave line through the middle of it. He raised an eyebrow at Logan, who had a hand over his mouth. “What is it?”

“A g note.” Logan confessed, laughing a little as Virgil frowned at him. “Don’t hate me! Roman gave me the idea.”

“First he ruined my life by being born in the same womb, now he’s ruining my marriage.” Virgil complained.

Logan rolled his eyes. “You think too little of me. Look under the second layer of tissue paper.”

Virgil put the sheet to the side, doing as his husband said, wondering what he would find. Beneath the tissue paper was a second metal sheet, this was as large as the box, with two lines running through it. These ones were clearly audio lines. He looked up at Logan, who was still smiling, but softer now. “What is this one? Death of a Bachelor?”

Logan scoffed, but the tender look in his eyes didn’t change. “It’s our wedding vows.”

Virgil looked back at the metal, noticing now tiny inscriptions of ‘Logan’ and ‘Virgil’ for the top and bottom lines, respectively. “Oh.” He breathed quietly.

“It’s good they weren’t very long, too- I got the biggest sheet they had, and even then the nice lady doing the work was worried it wouldn’t wor-”

Logan was cut off when Virgil, now clutching the metal to his chest despite the awkward way it rubbed against his arms, moved forward to kiss him. When they broke apart, Virgil smiled, eyes only a little watery. “Love, it’s perfect.”

Logan smiled back. “No, Virgil, you are. This is just a reminder of the day I got lucky enough to call that perfect mine.”

Virgil laughed. “You’re so sappy. Besides, I’m the one who got lucky. You’re my universe.”

“And you’re my starlight.” Logan returned. Virgil blushed before pulling away from Logan, gently putting the metal sheet down before reaching for the covered box.

“Alright, listen, this was supposed to be a surprise gift for you at the very end, but now you’ve gone and done _this_ , so even if you have another gift just- eh- just take this.” Virgil said rapidly and partially incoherently as he shoved it at Logan.

Logan smiled as he pulled the blanket off. His smile grew wider, and more shocked, when he saw what it was. “Is this…?”

“A blue-tongued skink?” Virgil finished. “Yeah.” He then itched his neck again, awkwardly looking away from Logan. “I hope you like him. The breeder said that they’re good for beginners, so it shouldn’t be too much of a hassle, and I thought the blue tongue, eh, kinda looks like yours after you’ve had a lot of Crofter’s? Maybe this was stupid-”

“No, no it isn’t!” Logan said, stopping Virgil by grabbing one of his hands excitedly. “I love him, Virgil, really.”

Virgil let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “Good. I’m glad.”

Logan then chuckled, and Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Actually…it’s a little funny you get me him.”

“Why?” Virgil asked, worried.

Logan, still holding his hand, helped him up and pulled him to the guest bedroom. Virgil was still confused until he saw the glass enclosure sat on the desk against the wall. Within, there was a red snake with black and yellow stripes.

“This was my secret present.” Logan confessed as he and Virgil approached it. “A milk snake. They’re easy to take care of, and I hope the red colouring is bright enough you won’t have to worry about accidentally losing him. He stands out.”

“Wh-when did you get him?” Virgil asked, trying not to feel guilty that his own living gift was a spur-of-the-moment buy.

“About a week ago. I know you don’t really come in here, so I set him up in here.” Logan said, looking thoughtful. “We probably will have to go and buy him more supplies tomorrow, however, seeing as I only purchased the basics to keep him a secret.”

“I barely have enough stuff to keep your blue-tongued friend for a week.” Virgil said. “He’ll need a store run too.”

The sound of a doorbell rang just then, and Logan nodded as he headed for the door. “But that can wait for tomorrow.”

Virgil smiled and followed. “Yeah, it can.”

Half an hour later, they were curled up on the couch, Logan’s blue-tongued lizard (named Berry) moved to live next to Virgil’s milk snake (named Danger Noodle, though Logan strongly opposed the name). The pizza box was sitting on the coffee table, their own plates haphazardly set on the couch as they slowly abandoned eating to snuggle, only partly paying attention to Parks and Rec as it played. Logan was even in his unicorn onesie after Virgil insisted that proper attire for eating pizza on the couch was, in fact, not nice clothes but pajamas.

“Hey, Logan?” Virgil said, nestled as closely to Logan as he possibly could be.

“Yes, Virgil?”

“I love you.” Virgil said quietly, leaning his head on Logan’s shoulder and somehow getting even closer.

Logan smiled sweetly, gently pressing a kiss to Virgil’s forehead. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://sleepless-in-starbucks.tumblr.com/


End file.
